The present invention relates to a machine for packing a load in a section of sheath made of a supple material such as a film of plastics material.
A machine for packing a load in a section of sheath meade of supple material, particularly a film of plastic material, is already known, which comprises a covering frame of larger section than the cross section of the load to be packed and a pleating device associated with the covering frame for progressively pleating a section of the sheath engaged on this frame, a magazine in which the section of pleated sheath is kept and means for displacing the covering frame and the vertical magazine along the load in order to surround this latter with the section of pleated sheath accumulated in the magazine and unpleated automatically in the course of this movement. Such a packing machine is described in French Pat. No. 73 18756 filed on May 23, 1973.